Vice
by escadelia
Summary: Dave decide dar uso al regalo que recivio de John el dia de su cumpleaños, aun que eso implique pasar un rato un poco vergonzoso.


_Hola, solo venia a aportar un genial Oneshot que me encontre haze poco y que realmente esta genial._

_El original esta en Ingles (Yo no soy la autora, solo lo he traducido al Español)_

_ /works/443404 (- Original)_

_Bueno, gracias y a disfrutar con la lectura._

**_Vice_**

{JohnDave}

Cuando decidiste darle al regalo de Egbert una oportunidad, no sabías que iba a ser tan... Duro.

Literalmente.

El gran vibrador anal que te regalo para tu cumpleaños _("No puedes conseguir nada más irónico que esto jejejeje!", Decía la tarjeta de cumpleaños. Realmente no entiendes el humor de John)_ era algo que nunca esperabas de John. Venía en una caja roja, y sólo... lo miras por un momento, preguntándote qué demonios espera John que hagas con eso.

Porque estas completamente seguro que no vas a poner esa mierda en tu interior.

Piensas sobre meter de nuevo "esa cosa" en la caja, esconderla en tu armario y que no volviera a ver la luz del día, pero un sello grande y azul con las palabras escritas _"Ganador"_ te hizo sentir un poco... Curioso, por así decirlo.

Miras el vibrador negro de tu mano, sintiendo su textura sedosa y su cuerpo casi-pero-no-muy rígido, y luego a la caja.

Suspiras.

Esta es la razón por la que existe internet.

Esta.

Así que lo primero que haces es mirar cuánto vale.

Santa mierda qué demonios le pasa al jodido Egbert como para gastar tanto en ti. Y además en un juguete sexual. Llegas a la conclusión de que está loco y decides que no te importa. A pesar de que aún no está seguro si puedes llamar a este pequeño regalo "Elegante".

De todos modos.

Lo siguiente que miras son los comentarios y opiniones.

... Bueno, tal vez esto no es tan malo después de todo.

Lo tercero que buscas es "cómo usarlo" en un blog especializado en este tipo de cosas _-que no tenías idea de que existiera-_ porque al parecer hay una forma específica y correcta de utilizarlo, no puedes dejarlo todo a la imaginación y que la magia suceda.

Así que estudias.

Puramente por curiosidad, por supuesto. No es como si lo fueras a utilizar, de todos modos.

Quieres decir que estaba muy bien y todos eso de que Egbert te regalara algo tan... uh, bueno, supones que... pero estas completamente seguro de que no vas a meter eso en tu culo, nunca.

... Pues no. No lo harás.

... Yeah.

La última cosa que se ves es un video de un chico con esa maldita cosa, sólo para que puedas reírte de lo estúpido que es. Por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

No hay otro motivo. Nope. Sin duda ninguna razón aparte de la curiosidad. ¿Por qué habría otra razón?

¿Verdad?, te preguntas.

Una vez que el video ha terminado _(bueno los diez que has buscado, después de todo te has informado bien.) _te fijas de nuevo en el juguete en la mesa, con tú pene ya apretado dentro de los pantalones con líquido pre seminal manchando tus boxers.

Aprietas el botón, y joder santa mierda, esto realmente vibra. Oh Dios mío.

Lo apagas, sujetándolo con la palma de tu mano. Pesa una tonelada debajo de tu toque, a pesar que sabes que no pesa nada en absoluto.

Es sólo que...

Ugh.

Lo pones de nuevo en la caja y lo colocas con cuidado en el fondo del cajón de los calcetines, ocultándolo bajo unos calcetines largos que se utilizas sólo durante el verano.

Recuerdas que todavía está allí todos los días, por si acaso.

Por si acaso.

En un domingo soleado, te despiertas y encuentras una nota de Egbert en tu mesita de noche.

_¡Eh ido a estudiar con jade a la biblioteca! , Guárdame un poco de comida para la cena, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Gracias! -__John__._

Te quedas mirando a la nada por un tiempo, y por alguna razón tu mente va directamente hacia el juguete nuevo, sin usar, en la parte posterior del cajón, y casi al instante, por tu mente vaga la imagen de los videos de los chicos que usaban dicho juguete. Sientes que estás medio duro ya.

Saltas de la cama y caminas en línea recta hacia el cuarto de baño. Es un día jodidamente caliente, por lo que tú sólo está vistiendo tus boxers favoritos, y el pensamiento de lo que estás a punto de hacer envía escalofríos por tu espina dorsal, y hace que cada roce de la tela con tu miembro se siente cien veces mejor lo que debería.

Tiemblas, enchufas la ducha con timidez, y te preparas.

Respiras.

Te las arreglas para hacerlo al final.

Prefieres no entrar en detalles, en realidad.

Al salir del baño, piensas en desayunar por un segundo, pero decides mejor simplemente acabar con esto ya. De vuelta en tu dormitorio sientes la emoción latiendo por tus venas, por lo que tú eufórico corazón está latiendo tan rápido que casi parece que va a explotar. Agarras el lubricante y el vibrador de la parte posterior del cajón, te quitas los boxers y te tumbas en la cama.

Muy bien.

Puedes hacerlo. No hay problema. Sip. No es un gran problema.

Viertes lubricante en tu dedo. Lo deslizas dentro de ti. Ugh. Frío. Pero soportable.

Pones un poco más de lubricante en el dedo. Y lo metes de nuevo.

Después de un rato decides que ya es suficiente y sacas el dedo, preparado para poner el juguete en su lugar. Te preparas.

Sep. Estás haciendo esto.

Lo empujas dentro, un poco, y pones una mueca de dolor.

Lo estas consiguiendo.

La cabeza se desliza al interior y después, el resto del cuerpo pasa con facilidad, a pesar de que es bastante incómodo. Gruñes, te retuerces, empujas un poco más, y cuando está todo hacia adentro...

Eh.

Como era de esperar (_Sabías que esto iba a pasar_), el juguete se ajusta cómodamente en tu interior. Se adapta perfectamente, y si no fuera por el gran tamaño y el hecho de que te está presionando directamente contra tu próstata _(Se siente un poco extraño)_, estás seguro de que casi no lo sentirías en absoluto.

Miras hacia arriba, retorciéndote incómodamente cuando lo notas en tu interior, que sólo consigue aumentar de la sensación de que es un poco vergonzoso. Pero sabes que eso es normal, así que una vez más, la ignoras totalmente y te sientas en la cama, te agachas, enciendes el vibrador, y...

Oh.

O-oh.

Oh, espera. Lo que en el-

"Joder"

Está en la velocidad más baja, pero es suficiente para ti. Te inclinas hacia el suelo en el borde del colchón, la vergüenza ha desaparecido, la sensación de necesidad de correrte sólo aumenta, pero al mismo tiempo que la sensación de calor en tu interior y -

Te agachas, coges tu polla, cierras los ojos y empieza a mover tu mano. No necesitas más de un minuto para estar dolorosamente excitado, y te acaricias una vez, dos, tres veces...

"M-mierda"

Tienes espasmos en todo el cuerpo, haciendo retorcerse el juguete dentro de ti, lo que presiona más contra tu próstata, gritas y te agarra a las sabanas con fuerza. Tardas unos tres minutos en recuperarte del orgasmo, pero cuando lo haces, abres tus ojos y miras la mano llena de semen.

Te sientes mareado, cansado, y se bombeas adrenalina por todo el cuerpo.

Nunca te has corrido tan jodidamente duro en toda tu vida.

Recuerdas darle las gracias a John después.

Sigue siendo el mismo domingo. Son las tres de la tarde, y has decidido que tu cuarto de baño necesita ser limpiado.

Llevas un nuevo par de boxers, y dentro de ellos, el vibrador negro tararea y vibra en silencio, un ruido apenas perceptible, excepto para cualquier persona que en realidad trata de escucharlo. Su vibración se encuentra en la posición media, y aunque ya te has corrido esta mañana aun estás muy sensible todavía.

Optaste por el rojo, boxers de algodón, que son bastante cómodos, sino que también son muy ceñidos, y siempre te encantó la forma en que te ves en ellos, con tu pene escondido. Ahora, sin embargo, está apoyado en la parte interna del muslo, medio duro, goteando líquido pre seminal cada vez que el vibrador en tu interior se mueve. Los boxers ya están incómodamente húmedos, pero la emoción de tener un vibrador dentro de ti, zumbando distraídamente, para ver hasta qué punto y en qué medida puedes aguantar...

Bueno.

Digamos que no puedes esperar al momento en que te corras.

Estás vertiendo agua hacia abajo sobre tus pies en un pequeño cubo, tarareando una canción, tratando de relajarte y disfrutar del momento.

Cuando escuchas el cierre de la puerta.

Oh, no.

Oh no no.

Oh nonononononononoooo-

"¿Dave? ¿Estás en casa? "Escuchas desde el salón. Tan rápido como un rayo, coges un par de pantalones cortos que llevabas ayer, de la cesta de la ropa sucia y tiras hacia arriba, ocultando tu erección. Así como te estás atando los cordones por encima de tu cintura, John asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño y sonríe.

Oh, dios, no.

Por favor, dime que esto no está pasando.

"¡Hey, Dave!", Exclama John, y tu asientes, tratando de mantener la calma, pero es un poco difícil cuando el vibrador se está moviendo dentro de ti. Mierda.

"Hey".

"¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco rojo. Además, ¿Qué bicho raro te ha mordido para que limpies el baño un domingo? "

Te encoges de hombros, dándote la vuelta y viertes detergente el suelo.

"Hoy hace bastante calor, hombre. He pensado en limpiar las cosas por aquí con un poco con agua..."

"Oooh, ¡buena idea! Pero de todas maneras, no te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho Jade"

Y John se sienta en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, mirándote mientras frotas el suelo con una escobilla. Das las gracias a Dios por todos estos años de práctica de tu "_Cara de Póker_", porque en el fondo estás haciendo una mueca, con el ceño fruncido, francamente con el ceño fruncido, preguntándote porque de repente John es tan alegre y hablador. ¿No puede callarse la boca y simplemente dejarte tranquilo?

El zumbido en tu trasero empieza a ser más insistente, en parte porque ahora tienes audiencia, y por mucho que le gustaría negarlo, es realmente muy excitante el poder de ser descubierto haciendo estas cosas. Es como si te estuvieras masturbando en frente de John mientras él está felizmente siendo un ignorante.

Joder. Que puta suerte, de verdad.

No es que te quejes, sin embargo.

Nope. Un Strider nunca se queja.

Así que sólo... te concentras en fregar el suelo. Y de vez en cuando te giras para reírte de los chistes de John, pero cualquier pequeño movimiento hace aunque solo sea un poco que el vibrador se golpee con tu próstata. Cada pequeño golpecito hace que te tenses y se te erice el cabello de la nuca. Crees que tus pantalones no van a ocultar tu erección mucho más.

Cuando el suelo está todo bonito y limpio empiezas a tirar el agua por el desagüe con ayuda de la escobilla, sabes que no vas a aguantar mucho más. Has tenido esa cosa en el culo durante cuatro horas, y mientras tanto desayunaste, barriste el piso, hiciste la cama y guardaste la ropa antes de decidir limpiar el baño. Tus piernas están débiles, tus manos están temblando y tu "Cara de Póker" está desapareciendo. Muestras tus mejores caras a John y sueltas respuestas cortas, pero John no es tan idiota, está empezando a darse cuenta de que algo anda mal.

"Uh, Dave... ¿Estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien. Vete a follarte un melocotón. "Contestas, pero tu amable voz tambalea justo al final. Tu próstata está siendo estimulada aún y es golpeada de nuevo por el juguete cuando un espasmo involuntario corre a través de ti, y sueltas un pequeño e inaudible sonido, agarras con tanta fuerza la escobilla que crees que se va a partir en dos.

"No creo que estés muy bien." Continua John, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estas a punto de descomponerte. Estás en medio del cuarto de baño agarrando con fuerza la escobilla y te giras para mirar a la cara a John.

"Estoy... bien, Egbert. Sólo... Déjame". Murmuras, sintiendo una cálida, sacudida eléctrica corriendo por tu espina dorsal. Saltas un poco. "¡M-mierda!"

"Definitivamente esto no es aceptable. ¿Necesitas ayuda? "Entonces John se levanta y se acerca a ti, pero ya sabes que si te mueves moverás el vibrador de nuevo, y eso podría ser tu perdición. Está tan cerca que temes que pueda oír el zumbido del vibrador.

"Joooodeer, John, sólo... v-vete, déjame, Y...Necesito... ¡a-ah!"

"¡Aquí! ¿Esto ayuda? "pregunta, y ¡oh Dios misericordioso! Acaba de pulsar el botón del vibrador, cambiándolo a máxima velocidad, y ¡santa mierda! Lo que está pasando en tu interior, y además que John a puesto sus manos en tus caderas, da un paso más, y tú ya te has deslizado hacia el suelo, dejando caer la escobilla de goma, apoyando la frente sobre las baldosas frías, con el sudor goteando de tu frente...

"Aaaah ... ng-aah ... J-John ... "te quejas, pero John sólo se arrodilla detrás de ti, te abraza con un brazo mientras la mano libre se desliza por tus pantalones. Él se ríe sensualmente justo detrás de tu oreja, pasando su mano hacia arriba y abajo de tu longitud hinchada e excitada y demasiado... mierda.

"¿Realmente creías que no podía escucharlo?", Bromea, mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja, y ¡mierdamierdamierda...!

Cierras los ojos con fuerzas y todo se queda en blanco, se siente como si millones de fuegos artificiales estallaran en tu interior. Sabes que es difícil, pero crees que te acabas de correr más duro de lo que has hecho antes, sabes que estas gritando, y que los vecinos probablemente estén escuchando, pero no puedes pensar con claridad, no puedes hablar. Simplemente no puedes. Así que te quedas allí, medio tumbado, medio arrodillado en el suelo del baño, jadeando y recuperándote del orgasmo mientras John saca la mano de tus boxers.

"Sácalo..." te las arreglas para quejarte después de unos minutos, aun estás demasiado sensible y no sabes si aguantaras, John suelta un pequeño "Oh!", Y se ríe antes meter la mano por detrás de tus pantalones y sacar el vibrador lentamente.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Estaba un poco distraído, jeje. "Suspira en la parte posterior de tu cuello, separándose. Inmediatamente te desplomas al suelo, ya te levantaras más tarde. John se acuesta a tu lado, limpiando su mano manchada de esperma y sonriéndote. Le miras fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, sientes un hormigueo por el cuerpo por tu orgasmo. "Así que te ha gustado mi regalo, ¿eh?" Sonríe mientras alza las cejas hacia ti, y tú ríes.

"'No voy siquiera responder a eso." Dices, cerrando los ojos un poco.

"Pero ya sabes... ¡Me olvidé de darte el resto de tu regalo!"

"¿Oh dios hay más?" Preguntas, sin abrir los ojos, pero antes de que puedas protestar un poco más, como algunos comentarios sarcásticos acerca de cómo tu cuerpo no será capaz de moverse durante un rato, oh si muchisimasgracias.

John se acerca más a ti y te besa en los labios, un pequeño y firme besito que te marea más y hace que su piel se sienta más sensible que antes.

Abres los ojos justo cuando se está alejando, todo sonrojado y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

Resoplas.

"Mi cumpleaños fue hace cuatro meses, idiota."

"No es mi culpa." Él sonríe y se inclina para otro beso mientras tus esperas sus labios.

Supones que va a utilizar su regalo mucho más a menudo a partir de ahora.


End file.
